Cuatro paladines son dos de sobra
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Parodia de la serie voltron. Participa en el reto del grupo Okikagu love.


Hola *w* aquí traigo una pequeña historia que surgió gracias a la idea del grupo Okikagu love :) las chicas que también participan en esto de los fanfics de parodia son:

_tamago to gohan-aru_

_Ebano Wigram_

_Soledad rojas_

_21pilotosrojos_

Dicho esto, espero que os guste y disfrutéis de esta locura *w*

_Parodia: Voltron_

* * *

**Cuatro paladines son dos de sobra**

**Capítulo único**

\- Nos dirigimos hacia un planeta helado, debemos tener cuidado al aterrizar, todos debemos estar juntos como un equipo - explicó la mujer

\- ¿Y a ti quien te hizo líder? - preguntó Sougo de mal humor

\- No seas cruel con Mucchi - regañó Kagura

\- ¿Os olvidáis de que yo suelo ser el capitán? - preguntó Sakamoto confundido

\- Al menos estaremos todos de acuerdo en que él no puede ser capitán - añadió Mutsu señalando al hombre

Las manos se alzaron votando democráticamente, por unanimidad Sakamoto quedó vetado del puesto de capitán.

\- Esta historia no me gusta - se quejó Sakamoto

\- Puedes tener un león - soborno Mutsu

\- Sabes que me mareo en esas naves - recriminó el hombre

\- Por eso eres el Hunk de la historia - añadió Mutsu

\- ¿Hunk? Pero él se la pasa asustado y vomitando... espera, creo que me puedo identificar con él -

\- Una vez arreglado eso - continuó la mayor - Sougo será el piloto del león rojo, por su horrible carácter y las ganas de ir siempre solo - asignó la mujer

\- No te olvides de guerrero nato y quien te quitará el puesto de líder en cuanto pueda arrancarte un brazo - añadió Sougo con sonrisa sádica

\- ¿Realmente necesitamos un Keith en la historia? Podríamos decir que se encuentra con los miembros de la espada de Marmora - sugirió Kagura

\- Debemos cumplir las expectativas que nadie tiene en esta historia - explicó Mutsu mientras se guardaba para si el hecho del pago por hacer el idiota una vez más en una historia de alquimista-otaku

\- ¿Y yo quién soy? ¿La hermosa e inteligente princesa Allura? - preguntó la menor mientras creía exponer sus inexistentes encantos

\- Tú serás el idiota- dijo Mutsu para toser intentando ocultar lo último - quiero decir, el valiente paladín Lance, piloto del león azul y cuyas cualidades son... bueno, cuando recuerde alguna os aviso -

\- Yo no soy idiota - se defendió la menor

\- ¿Segura? Piensa a fondo y seguro que te darás cuenta de tu error - se burló Sougo

\- Maldito Keith - murmuró Kagura

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía, es que lo que los hacía más adecuados para su personaje, era el ship intenso entre ambos.

\- ¿Y alguien puede explicarnos que hacemos aquí? - preguntó Sakamoto

\- Pelear contra los Galra - explicó Mutsu

\- No, me refiero en esta locura de historia - preguntó nuevamente Sakamoto

\- Me temo que no hay una sola respuesta para esto, aunque la mayor parte de esto sucedió gracias a un grupo de locas con mucho tiempo libre y a las cuales les agradecemos también la idea de hacer historias de cuentos - explicó la yato mayor

Sakamoto maldijo la estúpida idea de una historia de sirenas, ¿Quién se creía la autora? ¿Disney?

\- Y el dinero que nos pagan, no te olvides de eso - añadió Kagura volviendo a la conversación anterior

\- Así es, así que ahora que estamos completos- quiso decir Mutsu, pero fue interrumpida

\- Todavía falta el miembro más importante e inteligente de todos - añadió cierto personaje de cabellos largos

\- No gracias, no necesitamos de un Slav en esta parodia - añadió Mutsu mientras cerraba la compuerta de la nave, dejando así al hombre afuera

\- No es Slav, es Katsura - se oyó la voz del hombre mientras se cerraban las compuertas – Maldito Shiro -

Mutsu carraspeó, queriendo ignorar lo último.

\- Cómo iba diciendo, tenemos una tarea importante que debemos cumplir - comenzó la mujer - Cada uno será asignado a una misión y el universo depende de vosotros -

\- Con esta idiota la llevamos clara, seguro que acaba destrozando el universo - se burló Sougo

\- Yo no destrozaré el universo - defendió la menor - Y si rompí algo alguna vez no fue mi culpa -

\- Me rompiste varias veces los huesos - recordó Sougo - ¿No te parece suficiente peligro? -

\- La primera vez fue tu culpa, yo no sabía que los humanos eran tan débiles y las otras veces también fueron tu culpa de alguna manera - añadió la chica sin ganas mientras hurgaba en su nariz

\- ¡¿De alguna manera?! - gritó el de ojos rubí y león del mismo color - Me tiraste delante de un coche para averiguar el ruido que hacían los huesos al romperse -

\- No tienes pruebas – dijo Kagura rodando los ojos

La joven no entendía porque el chico tenía que ser tan melodramático, eso había sido hace una semana, lo cual era una eternidad para una chica que se encontraba en la flor de la vida.

\- Entonces está decidido - añadió Mutsu sin importarle los problemas de los demás miembros del grupo - Ya que tenéis que aprender a trabajar como un equipo, vuestra misión será en conjunto -

Kagura palideció, mientras que Sougo podía ver pasar su vida ante sus ojos, ambos acabarían por destrozar el universo en lugar de salvarlo.

\- Tenéis que interceptar la nave Galra que se acercará al planeta antes de que contacte a sus aliados - explicó Mutsu - Mucha suerte a ambos, la necesitaréis -

Sin darles tiempo a más quejas, los lanzó de la sala del mismo modo que a Katsura.

\- Tienes un plan B, ¿verdad? - preguntó Sakamoto asustado

\- Por supuesto, nadie en su sano juicio creería que esos dos son capaces de lograr una sencilla misión, menos aún si trabajan juntos - añadió Mutsu mientras explicaba el plan real para salvar al universo

Mientras tanto, el dúo azul - rojo, se encontraba trabajando de manera ejemplar.

\- Ese traje es mío - recriminó la chica

\- Te equivocas, el traje genial debe ser mío - añadió Sougo tirando del traje

O al menos estaban trabajando de manera ejemplar para ser ellos.

\- El azul es el color de mi león, así que debe ser el traje que use, tú puedes usar el rojo -

\- El rojo hace juego con mis ojos, pero el azul me queda mejor - explicó el joven algo que a Kagura no podía importarle menos

\- Lo siento, pero no hay león color mierda, así que nada hará juego contigo - añadió la joven burlándose

\- Ya verás, haré que rojo te dispare lava y ya no serás tan graciosa - amenazó el chico

Y así, el destino del universo estaba en manos de dos jóvenes que estaban comenzando a golpearse.

\- Si necesitáis golpear algo, hacedlo con los Galra - gritó Mutsu a través de los altavoces

Finalmente, el dúo de la destrucción subió a sus leones y partieron rumbo a la nave Galra.

\- Mi león es muy grande, ¿Puedo cambiarlo por el verde? Ese parecía más pequeño - pidió Kagura mientras se esforzaba por llegar a los pedales

\- Parece que lo de corta no lo tiene solo en la cabeza - se burló Sougo

\- ¿Me estás llamando tonta? - preguntó Kagura enfadada

\- Y ahí tenemos la respuesta - siguió burlándose el chico

\- Eres un maldito imb- quiso gritar la chica, pero fue interrumpida por varias naves que los descubrieron y comenzaron a disparar al león - Sádico sálvame -

Sougo quería ser malo y no ayudar a la chica china por lo mucho que se había burlado de él, pero en su lugar prefirió guardarse sus comentarios sarcásticos para más tarde, después de todo él era el único que podía hacerle daño a Kagura, o al menos eso se había prometido a sí mismo hace tiempo.

Aprovechando que los galra estaban ocupados con Kagura, el chico aprovechó para dispararles a todos, Kagura incluida.

\- ¿Me quieres ayudar o matar? - preguntó la yato preocupada por la actitud de su "aliado"

\- ¿Ambas? - preguntó Sougo con una sonrisa sádica, que demostraba que tenía intenciones de cumplir más la segunda opción

Por suerte para ambos, mientras intentaban golpearse el uno al otro, acabaron con toda la flota Galra y esta no logró contactar a sus aliados.

\- ¿Realmente te parece un buen final? - preguntó Sakamoto preocupado - No hicieron nada bien y salvaron la galaxia de milagro -

\- ¿Prefieres un final a lo voltron? - preguntó Mutsu confundida

\- Ni se te ocurra, eso es mucho peor - suplicó Sakamoto en vano

\- Podría hacer un final trágico y lleno de fallos, solo necesitaría una Allura y entonces- comenzó Mutsu pero Sakamoto la paró

\- Olvídalo -

Mientras tanto Kagura estornudó en su león.

\- Creo que alguien está planeando arruinar la historia - añadió la joven

\- De eso te encargas tu sola - se burló Sougo

\- Yo solo digo una cosa, si alguien debe quedarse con marcas de alteano aquí, no me ofrezco voluntaria, ya tengo bastante con ser una yato - añadió la joven

\- Yo me ofrezco voluntario a tener las marcas, pero a cambio serás tú quien desaparezca - explicó el paladín rojo con malas intenciones

\- Lo único que quieres es presumir de que una belleza como yo podría ser tu novia - dijo Kagura orgullosa de sí misma

\- Si tan solo hubiese una belleza por aquí - añadió Sougo de buen humor

Y así el dúo rojo - azul comenzó a pelear nuevamente, pero de esa manera fortalecían sus lazos, formando así el mejor equipo.

**Fin**

* * *

No estoy del todo feliz con el resultado, pero la fecha para subirlo llegó y me quedé sin tiempo xD así que espero que os haya gustado igualmente, aunque no estoy segura de sí muchas personas también están en el fandom de voltron xD


End file.
